For All or Nothing
by CloroxTeaParty
Summary: Charming, billionaire, witty, cunning. Those are just a few words to describe Tony Stark and every one of them makes Elizabeth Stone uneasy. I DO NOT own the Avengers or Tony Stark. Elizabeth Stone is mine though. [:
1. The Start

Elizabeth walked across the room until she got to the bar. She knew if she was going to survive this party, she was going to need a drink. Ordering a rum and coke; the red-head took a seat until her saving grace was served to her over ice. She couldn't stand the way some of the men were looking at her, basically staring in a way that some women would find offensive and others would be flattered. They weren't even being discreet about it and there was nothing she hated more than a man who felt like he could own a woman just by undressing her with his eyes.

"So do you come here often?" the man who sat next to her joked. Obviously the answer was no and she was in no mood for small talk. "Oh all the time, I basically live here." Her words dripped with enough sarcasm that it made the man leave. _One man down, more to go_, she thought to herself as she sipped her fourth drink of the night. "Tough crowd." This time it was new voice; another man's voice. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. "Sometimes you just have to shoot them down. Especially when it's a bunch of drunken rich men." She said, taking another drink. "It must be hard to have almost every single man in the room and some married looking at you like a piece of meat. Almost like a prize to be won." Elizabeth looked over at the man who just referred to her as meat with a raised eyebrow.

Much to her surprise it was no other than Anthony Stark. He was probably one of the wealthiest men in the room. She was taken back the most by the fact that he was talking to her instead of sweet talking his way between a blonde models legs. "Excuse me? Mr. Stark, I hate to come off as rude, but you of all people shouldn't talk about men ogling women." "Here's the thing, I can say something like that because I have ogled you as well at some point in the night. There is no shame in it." He winked and swallowed the last good portion of his drink and put it on the bar. "Regardless of what this situation might be, I hope that isn't a pick up line you use on women." Tony laughed and picked up the refill. "Pick up lines aren't something I regularly need for women. Say what you will, but most women are dying to sleep with a billionaire." Tony flashed her a devilish grin and took a sip.

"I didn't catch your name, what did you say it was?" "Well that's because I didn't tell you my name, Mr. Stark." "Please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father." He said, holding up his hand as if including the gesture would make it stop. "I'm more comfortable with Mr. Stark." Elizabeth said, downing her drink and then standing up. Tony stood up as well and offered his hand. "Well since you aren't willing to disclose your name, can I at least get a dance? They are paying that D.J. way too much to not have anyone really dancing." "Fine, just for a bit." Tony grinned at his accomplishment of her giving in. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

The song was something you would find in a downtown L.A. dance club. Groups of younger people stood together, hips swinging in unison. Tony pulled her in close, hips swinging and grinding together in motion. "I didn't expect you to be the type of man who would dance dirty." "It's not the only think I can do Ms-" Elizabeth thought quick. "Anne Kennedy" It was her middle name and mother's maiden name. She knew the kind of man he was. There were things about her that he really didn't need to know. "Finally you break down. I knew it was only a matter of time."

* * *

"This has been fun Mr. Stark, but I have another party I must be attending." "So soon? We were finally having a good time and I just learned so much about you." His words were clearly sarcasm. "Well if you are up for a good time you are more than welcome to join me." The red-head said taking a step away. Tony grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. "I am always up for a good time." He whispered. Elizabeth let out a small laugh. "We are talking about different good times." "Playing hard to get, just remember I love a good fight. I am Iron Man after all."

Rolling her eyes, she headed to the door and outside to her car. "Do you know your way around Texas, ?" "Not as well as I would like to." This comment was obviously meant t be dirty. "Follow me." Taking her keys from the valet, the red-head climbed into her Silverado and pulled away from the party at hand in the large mansion. Cruising the highway she often would check to make sure she didn't lose her newest acquaintance.

Within 40 minutes Elizabeth pulled her truck into a large parking lot type of area outside of a barn. She could hear the music and see the dancing from the outside. Grabbing her cowboy boots, shorts and t-shirt, she changed in her truck quickly and stepped out. "What exactly did you bring me to?" "I asked if you wanted to come. If you don't like it I can give you directions back to the highway and you can head back to the other get together." Elizabeth said, flipping her hair and quickly putting it into a ponytail. "I don't know if you missed it, but do I look like I am even dressed to attend a honky-tonk?" "Lose the tie and suit jacket and tie. I would also unbutton the top button. You wouldn't want anyone to think you were too full of yourself." "They wouldn't be wrong to think that Ms. Kennedy." He laughed taking off his jacket.

She could tell how uncomfortable Tony was by the way he was looking around. "I thought Iron Man wasn't afraid of anything." She whispered walking into the barn. "My suit isn't on and I know rednecks carry guns like they are packs of gum." "Quick tip Mr. Stark. I wouldn't call any of them a redneck." She said walking up to the bar. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Who's your friend?" The bartender asked. "Tony Stark." He introduced himself, hand extended. The man stared at Tony's hand then quickly filled it with a bottle of beer. "Hope you like Bud." Tony made a face to show is distaste of the man and took a sip. "Well this is certainly a good time." "You are probably the only here who isn't enjoying themselves. If you haven't noticed everyone is dancing." Elizabeth said, grabbing her beer in one hand and his in the other, leading them to the dirt dance floor. "Please tell me you know how to country swing dance." "I'm sure it can't be that hard. I have seen some of the people who do it." "That is line dancing Mr. Stark." Elizabeth stared at him in shock to what came out of his mouth. He must have realized he offended her. "I meant no offense to you."

The red head chugged her beer and put it on a table nearby. Tony followed suit and grabbed her hand. "If you want to dance we can." "Not if it makes you feel like you are uncomfortable." Tony let out a pained sigh and grabbed her hand. "I let you drag me all the way here, I can suck it up and dance." Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear and at the beginning of the next song she grabbed his hand.

* * *

"That was intense and just so you know I never want to have to encounter something like that again in my entire life." Tony said, getting another beer. "Mr. Stark, it really wasn't that bad. Stop being so melodramatic." "I am not sure how often you believe me to do things like this. Just so you know, it isn't often, almost never." "It is something I do almost every weekend." "Ms. Kennedy I don't doubt it, I have seen your physique." Tony said, sipping his beer. Color began to sweep across her cheeks. He was charming, and that made him dangerous.

The more she thought about it, the more it alarmed her. She knew of Tony to be the kind of man who uses a woman for sexual desire than never talks to them again. That wasn't what she wanted. If Elizabeth could make it through this night without ending up in Mr. Stark's bed, she would be beyond pleased with herself. "What is going on in that head of yours Ms. Kennedy?" He asked, breaking her thought. "That I am going to need another beer." "You should probably slow down a bit." He said gulping his down trying to keep at pace with her. He was no match though. If she partied and drank like this almost every weekend, he knew the beer would make short work of him before it fazed her.

Elizabeth laughed at his concern. "Everything is bigger and better in Texas!" She climbed on top of the bar and grabbed the bartender's cowboy hat. "Please don't tell me this little festival is going to turn into a scene from Coyote Ugly." The bartender just gave Tony a look and laughed. "Mr. Stark, our girls here are a little classier. There is not water, not leather chaps. Just good, clean, _sexy_, organized fun." The emphasis on the word sexy and the look he gave to his new friend put Tony on edge.

"This is line dancing darlin'." A blonde said, following after Elizabeth, and climbing on top of the bar. "Yes, but in a more provocative way." Another blonde added in also climbing up. A few more girls climbed up, a total of five, and once the music started, it was off from there. Girls in short shorts, tight t-shirts and cowboy boots shaking their bodies like it was a well frequented routine. Tony struggled to keep his jaw off the floor and his mind out of the gutter. Elizabeth looked down and gave him a wink than quickly turned around and continued dancing.

After the 4 minutes the song was playing, the girls hopped down and went back to the dirt dance floor. "C'mon." Elizabeth said, doing the two shots of whatever the bartender put out. "You probably shouldn't mix those, beer and liquor. You could get sick." "I had 2 or 3 beers and with all the dancing I am less than concerned." She took two more shots placed in front of her. "You can either join me, or I can continue doing yours too." "You can have them. I drank more than enough for both of us at the other party. I still have a good buzz going on."

Elizabeth stared at him with her dark blue eyes. That was the first time the entire night he noticed her eye color. It was the first time he ever noticed a woman's eye color without reasoning. Elizabeth took two more shots than grabbed Tony's hands and dragged him back to the dirt floor. Elizabeth knew she was drunk; she had more than she bargained and ate not nearly enough to make up for amount of alcohol she consumed. He twirled her around and she started to get light-headed. "I might end this party early tonight Mr. Stark." "Please don't call me Mr. Stark, Ms. Kennedy." Elizabeth was taken back for a moment until she remembered she lied about her name.

"I'm sorry, _Tony_." The way she said his name got him going all over again. "Come back to my place with me. We can take the plane. It'll only be about 3 hours." Elizabeth knew how long it would take to get back to Manhattan. She currently lived in a flat in downtown New York, but she wouldn't tell him that. "Fine, let's go." Despite her better judgment, she knew as much as she wanted to fight with Tony about not going back with him, she wanted it all the same.

Elizabeth threw her car keys to a brunette. "Take her home for me." She called out. The girl nodded and stuffed the keys in her pocket. Tony led Elizabeth back to his car and they climbed in. The roar of the engine matched the pounding in her chest. Strong and eventually easy to ignore.


	2. Confrontation

The light shined onto Elizabeth's face and she rolled over. The scent of the pillow wasn't familiar and she abruptly knew where she was. The haze from the night before was completely gone and all that was left was the older gentleman on the other side of her bare body. _Another notch in his belt_, she thought. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up as carefully as possible while being hung-over trying not to stir Tony. As quickly and quietly as she could, Elizabeth gathered all her clothes and placed them in a pile and she began getting dressed.

"Morning." he said, his voice deep and raspy from the sleep he just woke from. "Good morning Mr. Stark. Sorry to wake you." "Please stop calling me Mr. Stark. Were you getting ready to leave?" He questioned, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "I'm sorry Tony. Yes I was planning on leaving. I didn't want to make this uncomfortable for either of us." Tony chuckled at her words and her fumbling with her clothing. Standing up, he walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"That comment might have made this ordeal a bit more awkward than it was when I woke up next to a beautiful woman. " His words were a joke. Tony was no more uncomfortable waking up next to random beautiful women than he was taking a shower, and Elizabeth very well knew this. "Well, I will be going." She said, slipping her boots back on then shoving her phone into her pocket. "Where do you live?" he asked."Manhattan." she answered. "Do you need a car to take you home Ms. Kennedy." "Yes I do, thank you." she smiled following him towards the elevator.

" JARVIS?" Tony called out to no one. "Yes sir?" it answered from what seemed to be the walls. "My guest needs a car to Manhattan." "I will prepare a car sir." Tony gave her a quick smile and pushed the down button. Once the elevator arrived, they both stepped on and he pushed the button for the 1st floor. Elizabeth was grateful for the speed of the ride and the fact that Tony kept his eyes on the door of the elevator. She had to remind herself to breathe once she stepped off or she knew she was going to hit the floor face first.

The car was sitting in front of the house and he was gentleman enough to walk her to the car. Opening her door and holding her hand to help her step in. "Have a wonderful weekend." He said closing the door, and the car pulled away. Elizabeth could actually breathe, and it was the first time she felt as if she wasn't going to pass out. Tony's kindness and her hangover were far too much for her to deal with. She knew he was a womanizer and she wasn't sure if his kindness was because he didn't have the chance to leave before she woke up or if it was because he was actually respectful to women behind closed doors.

She shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Miss, what's the address?" "If you could drop me off at the Starbucks on 8th Avenue that will be sufficient." "Yes ma'am." the driver said. Elizabeth closed her eyes trying to relax. She felt her lids get heavy and soon she fell asleep , stuck in traffic.

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of the door opening. "Here you are miss." Thank you." She said stepping out of the all black car and headed into the Starbucks. _I think I need a personal driver_ she thought, laughing at the absurdity."Hi, what can I get you?" the barista asked. Elizabeth ordered her usual and handed them cash. Once her order was finished, she picked it up and headed towards her apartment. A shower was a necessity; to scrub the reminder from the night before down the drain. Pushing the call button on the elevator, she slowly ascended to her apartment on the 6th floor.

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. Putting her hair up in a towel, she walked to her kitchen a grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. She used to think that her apartment was nice. The single bedroom now felt like a closet compared the space of Tony's house. She couldn't help but to think about the fact that she may never run into Tony Stark again in her life. The rush of the whole thing from the night before was her favorite part. She expected to be able to wake up before him and get out before he would even realize she was gone. It wouldn't be hard to find him, that she knew, but the little white lie she told him was going to be difficult to explain.

She out a sigh and took a bite of her yogurt, suddenly she wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Elizabeth knew she needed to get ready for another party this time for work, but she just didn't have the energy. Eating another scoop of her yogurt, she got up and headed for her closet. _What to wear? _she thought to herself checking each dress hanging in her closest. "I don't even want to go!" she yelled into the clothes. They couldn't reply and she knew if they could they would tell her to stop being such a big baby and pick out a dress and move on.

Reaching in, she grabbed an emerald color and stuffed it back in the closet. "I will look like Poison Ivy." she laughed and pulled out a navy floor length dress. "This will do." she smiled to herself and hung it on the back of her bedroom door. Elizabeth let her hair down, brushed it, and put it up in curlers. Dabbing some moisturizer all over her face, she laid down and set an alarm on her phone. Elizabeth closed her eyes and she was asleep.

* * *

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_ Elizabeth reached over and hit dismiss on her cell phone. She got out of bed and padded to the bathroom to start on her makeup. With her face done, she took out the curlers and let her hair shape her face. A quick shake and some hair spray finished off her look. The robe hit the floor and she stepped into her dress, the bottom pooling at her feet. She slipped on a pair of silver pointy toed pumps. She headed down the stairs and out onto the busy Manhattan street and slid into the car that was waiting for her.

"Hey Elizabeth." her blonde friend said quite chipper. "Alicia, this is becoming too tiring." Elizabeth laughed, checking her face in a compact. "Oh I don't want to even hear it. What was that about last night? You were there and then you were gone." her friend said, dragging her attention away from her reflection. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me." With that, Elizabeth went into detail of the night before right up till they arrived at his house. Alicia's mouth gaped open at the words coming from Elizabeth's mouth.

"So you gave him a fake name and then you went home with him?" Elizabeth nodded. "You are so full of shit! There is no way you went home with Anthony Stark!" the blonde said, playfully slapping her. "I couldn't make that up if I tried." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Why would you give him a fake name? What if he was interested in you? He will never be able to find you now." "He wouldn't be able to find me anyway. You know how secure my background is. Mr. Phillips had to get governmental clearing to even get my background for a background check." "Tony Stark is a billionaire, not to mention he is Iron Man. I think he could get it if he really wanted to." She said, stepping out of the car. Elizabeth followed after.

She knew Alicia had a point, but she completely forgot that he was Iron Man. Not once did he make a big deal and remind her every 10 minutes. Once inside, Elizabeth's boss handed her a drink and pulled her to the side. "Monday I am going to need you to be at work at 8 in the morning instead of 9." "Why? Is everything ok?" she asked. Mr. Phillips rarely asked her to come in early unless there was something wrong in the legal department. "Yes everything is fine. We just have a big client coming in Monday and I need you to be there." Elizabeth took a sip of her drink and nodded. "Of course sir. I will be there." "What would I do without you?" he winked and walked towards a group of older men.

Elizabeth let out a sigh and downed her drink. This night was slowly turning into the night before with rich men and expensive drinks. The other girls she worked with loved the parties that they went to; they loved being ogled by drunk, old, rich men. Elizabeth didn't want those things; if she was going to drink and party she would rather do it somewhere where the people were closer to her age. "Another long island iced tea, please?" she asked the waiter. he nodded and began filling up another cup. "Having fun?" he asked, trying to make small talk. Elizabeth smiled taking the glass, "Yeah, these things are always kind of amusing."

Leaving the bartended at his station, Elizabeth took a seat near her blonde friend. "Hey there you are. I thought we might have lost you again." Alicia said, sipping her martini. "No I am still here, for now." she laughed, taking a sip for her drink. The rest of the night flew by in buzzed haze. Laughing, drinking, eating and joking around with the people from work. Once it was over, Elizabeth called a taxi and went home. Stumbling to the elevator she managed to make it to her floor, unlock her door and undress enough to just fall into her bed. Thankful for her dull day tomorrow, but not her busy day Monday.

* * *

Monday morning was here quickly. Elizabeth did nothing much the day before. Lounged around all day in over sized shirts with tea and movies. Today she knew she was grateful for the relaxed Sunday. Dressing in a black Anne Taylor suit and teal button down shirt, she slid on a pair of black flats. Elizabeth did a quick once over in the mirror and headed down the stairs. _No reason to take the elevator, I could use some exercise, _she thought. The red head walked towards the 40 story building that she was employed at.

She enjoyed the fresh air and the sunshine that warmed her so early in the morning. _Today is going to be a good day_, she thought. After walking the 7 blocks, she finally arrived at work. "Good morning Miss. Stone." the security guard at the front desk greeted. "Hello Kevin." she smiled and stepped onto the elevator. Pressing the button for the top floor, Elizabeth felt the elevator take off towards the top. She stepped off and walked towards her office. "Good morning Elizabeth." "Good morning Mr. Phillips." she said opening her door. "I am going to need you to get all the papers together to show the net value of our company and the production. Well you know what to get so I might as well not waste my breath." he laughed peaking his head in. "No problem sir." She smiled, typing away on her computer.

After an hour and half of printing and filing and organizing, she received a buzz over her phone. "Miss. Stone?" "Yes sir?" "If you could please come to the conference room." "Of course sir." and with that the line went dead. the red head grabbed all of the folders and headed towards the conference room. She was nervous, there was no doubt about that, there was a lump in her throat that a glass of water probably wouldn't take care of.

She hated these things, meetings with important people about important things that she could possibly screw up. She took a deep breath and walked through the door. "Mr. Stark, this is one of the top girls on the legal team, Elizabeth Stone." her boss introduced. The lump in her throat suddenly turned into a boulder. The shock on his face was well hidden, shock on hers, well she knew that wasn't. "Are you feeling okay Miss. Stone? You look like you are about faint." Mr. Phillips said. "I'm alright sir, just kicking a cold." she lied and sat across from Tony.

Half an hour into the meeting, Elizabeth still couldn't shake the boulder that was residing in her throat. "Mr. Phillips." the intercom spoke. "Yes Miranda?" he replied. "Your son's school is on the phone. They say it is important." "Thank you." he said, and hit the end button. "Please excuse me Mr. Stark." Tony nodded and Mr. Phillips took his leave, leaving the red head alone with Tony Stark.

"What's wrong? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Tony poked. She knew she was in deep shit. Taking another drink of water, Elizabeth refused to make eye contact. "Elizabeth Stone, huh? Sounds much different than Anne Kennedy that I met Friday, but looks exactly the same. Why would you lie about something as stupid as your name?" The red head felt as if there was a hot spot light on her. "A hook up is a hook up, despite what your real name is." she defended. "I was up front with you. I never pretended to be someone I wasn't. I am Anthony Stark, I am Iron Man. I am no one else. I'm not Billy Bob or some other made up alias. But I knew after you left that it was a fake name." "Excuse me?" "You see, I like to do a quick background check on the women who come to my home after they leave." "You tried to pry into my life?" "You call it prying Ms. Stone, I call it looking after myself. I saw that there was no such person named Anne Kennedy from where you took me, or that even looked remotely like you. That is when I knew I'd been had."

Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair. "I just didn't think this right here would be happening." she said, "I also didn't think you would have researched into my life." "I said I like to call it looking after myself." Tony said very flatly. His tone was much different than the first time they interacted. The playfulness was gone from his voice. "What if I would have wanted to contact you again Ms. Stone? Then what?" "Why would you want to contact me again?" Elizabeth couldn't understand what he could see in her, to want to see her again. "Because I had a good time, and thought maybe we could do it again." with that, a devilish smirk danced across his face. Elizabeth felt her heart stop and her face heat up. "Oh."


	3. For A Fool

Authors Note: To those who are reading, I am sorry this has been taking so long. I appreciate those who read and even more those who stick with the story! 3 You are truly wonderful

"Oh" Elizabeth said, her breath catching in her throat. The idea of doing it again never once crossed her mind, but the fact that it crossed Tony Stark's was all too surprising for even her to understand. "Sorry about this Mr. Stark, I have to go. My son is running a temperature and I have to get him from school." Mr. Phillips inturrupted. "It is alright. Life stops for no one. I will have my secretary get a hold of yours and set up a new date." Tony said, standing up and shaking his hand. "Elizabeth, you can have the rest of the day off. Thank you for coming in early." With that, Mr. Phillips was on his way out the door.

"Well it looks like both of us have the rest of the day off, Ms. Stone." Tony said, slipping on his sun glasses . Elizabeth stood up and gathered her papers. "Yes it does appear that we do Mr. Stark." She said heading towards her office. "Well why don't you and I go get some lunch? I know I am starving." Tony suggested, keeping up with her quick step. "We will see Tony. I am busy." Tony peaked at her over his sunglasses and gave her an unconvinced look. "I was standing right there when you were given the day off. So enjoy it, and come spend it with me. We could have a wonderful time."

Elizabeth leaned against her desk and let out a deep sigh. "Persistent, aren't you?" Tony placed a hand on the desk and leaned into her. "Only when I really want something." He whispered into her ear. His voice was low and husky and made her feel like putty in between his fingers. "Excuse me." A voice said from the door. Elizabeth knew it was Alicia and also knew that she was coming to be nosey. "Yes Alicia?" she replied, looking around Tony. The smile on Alicia's face had to be a smile wide. "Can I speak to you please?" "Yes you can. Please excuse me for a moment Mr. Stark."

Tony moved out of her way and Elizabeth followed Alicia into her office. "Holy crap, you weren't making it up!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto Elizabeth's arms. "Shhh. Keep your voice down. " "I don't give a flying frick if he can hear me. You have the world's most eligible man in your office, leaning against your desk, and you act like it's everyday Joe Shmoe. Now you get in there and you bat those blue eyes, you play with that red hair, and you make him find you irresistible. Do you hear me?" Alicia said sternly. "You know as well as I do that just because he is coming after me now that it doesn't guarantee that he will have any interest in me tomorrow."

Alicia raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "You blantly lied to the man about who you are and he still wants to take you out to lunch. Suck it up sister, someone thinks you're smoking hot." Elizabeth laughed at her absurdity. "Look Liz, if I am wrong I will pay for us to have lunch next week wherever your choosing." Elizabeth pondered for a second. "All the lunch in the world isn't going to make it better if I am played for a fool." The blonde took her words into consideration. Elizabeth was right and they both knew that. "Just go or I will go over there and flirt my ass off with him." Alicia said looking over her shoulder to see if Elizabeth's new friend was still there. "Fine, I'll go." Elizabeth whispered, heading back towards her office. "So Ms. Stone, after great deliberation did you decide if you were going to grace me with your presence over lunch?" Tony asked, now sitting on her desk. "Yes Mr. Stark, I will go have lunch with you."

"Wonderful, I have a car waiting for us down stairs." He took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the elevator. "I hope you know, it isn't often that I take out the lovely girls I meet on Friday nights, out for lunch Monday afternoon." Elizabeth smiled and stepped onto the elevator and pushed the lobby button. "I am sure you don't often run into the ladies you met on Friday on Monday afternoons." Tony smirked. "This is true Ms. Stone, I don't often run into the again, but if I do want to see them, I have my ways." This is all went back to how Tony liked to do his research on the women he spent the night with.

Once on the first floor, Tony took hold of her hand and stepped off the elevator leading her out the front door. "Mr. Stark!" A man with a camera yelled, "May I get a picture of you with this lovely lady?" Tony looked at Elizabeth and back at the man with the camera. "I don't see why not." Tony said, pulling Elizabeth in close. "Smile." The man said, snapping a shot, "Thank you!" Tony nodded to the man and opened the care door for Elizabeth. "After you." Elizabeth smiled and slid into the car. "Thank you Mr. Stark." Tony smiled and slid in next to her. "Is there any place in particular you want to go? Sky's the limit. "If that is the case _Tony_, I want you to make me lunch." A smirk danced across his lips.

After a long, uncomfortable ride, they pulled up his driveway and to the front of his house. "And here we are, once again." He smiled, taking Elizabeth's hand and stepping out of the car. Elizabeth was fully aware of how her hands were becoming sweaty and she only hoped that he couldn't tell too. Tony lead her up the walk way, discussing the plans he had for the day, but Elizabeth couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing in her ears.

Suddenly Elizabeth wasn't walking anymore. "Are you ok? You seem a little nervous." Tony smiled at her. The red head nodded and added a quick smile. "Hopefully aren't going to flake out on me and run back home." He teased her. "No I made it this far Tony, and there is nothing I would like to see more than the infamous Tony Stark make me dinner." She smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her then continued into the house. She watched Tony take off his tie and toss it on the end table near the door and put his sunglasses on his head. "Glass of wine?" he asked her. "Yes please." She needed something to give her sturdy legs, because without something, she was sure she would fall on her face. "Red or white?" he asked from the kitchen. "Red please."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. Tony handed her a glass of wine then began taking food out of the fridge. The red head sat at the counter, admiring Tony's attempt to make something edible. "This isn't going to work, how about Chinese?" "That will be fine Tony." Elizabeth laughed, taking a sip of her wine. "Great! I'm assuming sweet and sour chicken. You seem like that kind of girl." Tony said dialing and putting the phone to his ear.

Minutes after the phone call was over, Tony lead her to the living room and offering her a seat on the couch. "So tell me about yourself." He said, taking a sip of his beer. Elizabeth took a minute to think this question over. She wasn't sure if she was ready to just spill her life to a guy she really didn't know. "I have done gymnastics and dance all my life. I have kicked boxed since 8th grade. I ran track in high school. I was Homecoming Queen my senior year. My momma is from Alabama and my daddy is from Texas. There is nothing in this world more that I like than a good ol' southern style party." Elizabeth smiled, she was proud of herself for being able to find minuet information to share. Tony seemed intrigued. Your parents are from Alabama and Texas? You don't really seem to have a twang to your voice." Elizabeth knew this was true now. "It is something I have worked on since I have graduated high school. I didn't want to seem like that 'dumb country bumpkin' that no one would take seriously." She knew at times her twang showed through, it was even more when she was at home and she didn't have to try to impress anyone.

"The sports don't really surprise me. You have a stellar body, phenomenal really. You sure had a busy young adult life, with all the extracurricular activities, school, friends and possibly a boyfriend." "My momma always said, there is nothing worth doing if you're not going to give it your all. That is what I did, I realized that I still had time to do more things and my grades were still spot on." She could feel Tony watching her, she also knew that she lost Tony somewhere in the conversation by the way he was looking her body up and down. Tony took her glace of wine and set it on the table and then his lips met hers. There was a desire in the way he kissed that threw Elizabeth off a bit. It wasn't something she expected, but she couldn't stop once it began. Time was slipping by and the passion increased. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't find anything in her mind to grasp onto to hold her steady other than the lips connected to hers.

"Sir, your food has arrived." A voice broke us apart. "Thank you JARVIS." Just as Tony finished speaking, the elevator opened and the delivery man stood there with what Elizabeth assumed was one of Tony's security guards. Tony walked up and handing the man money, told him to keep the change, and then walked back to the kitchen with greasy Chinese in hand. Elizabeth followed him and the smell of the food into the kitchen. Tony handed her a plastic fork and put her dish in front of her at the island. Hunger was something that Elizabeth was no longer feeling. Her mind was still on the kissing that was left at the couch just moments ago. Tony smiled at her and dug into his food.

Half way through dinner a phone started ringing. "Nick Fury, sir." The voice known as JARVIS spoke through the room. "Ignore it JARVIS or tell him I'm not here." Tony said, continuing his food. "Sir, he said it is not something that can wait." "I said I'm not here." The line went quiet for a moment then a new voice bellowed through the room. "Mr. Stark, I do not appreciate being ignored." This had to be who Tony was ignoring, Elizabeth thought glancing at Tony. His face looked pained. "JARVIS I told you to ignore him." "I tried sir, someone bypassed me." Tony now was furious. "I was having dinner Nick. Do you really think that you are above even natural needs?" "I really couldn't give a rat's ass what you were doing. That doesn't concern me." This Nick Fury was a real piece of work, and Elizabeth could understand why Tony didn't want to speak to him. "I also have company. So thank you for being exceptionally rude to my guest." He was more sarcastic with the voice. "Tell Pepper I am sorry for interrupting your romantic lunch, but this is important." Nick said. The look of embarrassment read directly across her face as if it was written there.

"This seems important, I will go. Have a wonderful evening." Elizabeth said, gathering her belongings and sprinting to the door. "Wait!" Tony called after her, but she was already stepping on the elevator and doors closing. Once downstairs, she called a cab and waited on a curb. She felt used and embarrassed, like she expected to feel. Elizabeth knew of Ms. Pepper Potts, but she wasn't aware that they were involved. In the spotlight, one could assume their relationship was more than just professional; almost romantic. "I've been played for a fool." She mumbled, holding her face in her hands. Within 20 minutes her cab showed up and she was on her way to her safe haven, her home.


	4. Temptation

_**Thanks for reading! Maybe leave a review? [:**_

Two weeks had gone by since Elizabeth had walked out of Tony's house. He'd called her job to speak with her, but always told the secretary to inform him she was currently out of her office and to take a message. She never called him back and had no interest in making a phone call to him. Elizabeth wasn't sure how much long that would work; she knew that Tony had to finish up his meeting with her boss so she would see him sooner than she hoped anyways.

Elizabeth sat at her desk and checked her emails when she heard his voice bellow from the lobby. She let out a small gasp and went back to her emails. Her office phone let out a loud buzz and her boss' voice rang through her small office. "Elizabeth, Mr. Stark is here, we will continue our meeting now. Please come to the conference room." "Yes sir." She said standing. "And Elizabeth, don't forget the documents." And then a quick beep rang through her office once more, informing her that the call was over. Elizabeth opened the desk drawer, grabbed the manila folders, and then headed into the conference room. "Good morning Miss. Stone." Tony said standing up as soon as she walked into the room. The red-head assumed his actions to just be polite. "Good morning to you as well Mr. Stark." She said, sitting across from him once more. Just like that the meeting kicked off and her mind was really anywhere but there.

After the meeting was over Mr. Phillips shook Tony's hand, said his farewell, and went back to his office. That left Elizabeth still in the room with Tony, once more by herself. "We should probably talk." He said, breaking the many minutes of silence. "I am not sure I really have anything to say to you darlin'." The red-head forced a smile and headed back to her office. Tony was on her heels though, right behind keeping in step. "I personally don't give a rat's ass if you have anything to say to me." Tony said, this caused Elizabeth to stop walking. "Then why the hell are you following me, Mr. Stark? A conversation is usually held between two or more people. I mean it is common for people to hold a conversation with themselves, but rarely in the presence of others." Tony stood there, watching the back of her head. He waited for her to turn around so he could look at her face, to make sure he caused no pain to her. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and continued walking. "Well I want to talk to you. Someone can say something to you, without them needing you to respond at the end of every single sentence." He followed her right into her office and shut the door behind them.

Elizabeth sat at her desk and booted her computer up again, "Mr. Stark, you are interfering with my work and I do not appreciate it." Tony sat on the corner of her desk and watched her as she typed what he assumed to possibly be an email. She could feel him watching her and it made her uncomfortable. She continued on with her work never-the-less in hopes he would grow bored and leave the room. "I would like to explain what happened a few weeks ago, with Nick Fury. He is an asshole who thinks that because I am part of the Avengers, which he thinks that means, he can call my personal home whenever the fuck he likes. He thinks that when he says jump, I should say how high. But I will not do anything he wants because he acts like he is fucking entitled to it." Elizabeth turned her office chair to face him, folding on knee across the other. Tony broke away from his train of thought and laid his eyes directly on the legs Elizabeth was showing wearing her black pencil skirt. "Please Mr. Stark, if you could quit ogling me and actually get back to your point, I would be greatly appreciative." She said, tapping her fingers on the desk.

Tony cleared his throat and went on. "Nick likes to assume he knows every aspect of what goes on in my life as well, like with Ms. Potts. Pepper is my assistant, well she is now the CEO of Stark Industries, but I do trust her with my life." His eyes her still wandering her legs and it was making it hard for him to focus on anything besides wanting to set her on her desk and get between her long, beautiful legs. But this was not the time or place and he knew that so he took off his jack and placed his over her legs. "Excuse me? What the hell is this for?" The red head asked, looking at the jacket. "Because if I can't stop looking at them, I am going to have to put you on the desk, and relive the night we met." Elizabeth's face turned red. "You are quite the distraction Ms. Stone; it's almost easy to lose complete control. Mind you, I am a very controlled man." His words dripped with lust, and her heart sped up. "Please continue with your explanation Mr. Stark." Tony smiled, "Pepper and I are not involved intimately. We are involved professionally. At one time, we attempted to become a pair and it did not work out. Our personal lives clashed and she couldn't handle me as Iron Man. She wanted me to retire the suit and be with her, but that was something I couldn't do. I need to be Iron Man; I need to be able to prevent bad things from happening to this city. She just couldn't understand my side and she walked out and almost quit. Yes, I do care for her still but not like everyone thinks."

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her know and let out a deep sigh. "Ok Tony, I believe you. But do you know how I felt? I was with you and I was called the name of another woman who you were once intimate with. I felt like a fool." Tony looked at her, seeing the pain in her eyes. "It wasn't by me; I never once have called a woman but a name other than their own. Except you, when you told me your name was Anne Kennedy." Elizabeth stood up from her chair and handed Tony his coat. "I understand, that was my ill thought out plan." She laughed, taking his hand. "I know you are more interested in a good time, not a long time, but for some reason I am drawn to you Tony. The fact that I am scares the living shit out of me, and I don't want to feel this way about you." He smirked and leaned into her, placing his forehead on hers. "I am obviously drawn to you as well. I have never had to plead my case to a woman for her to give me the time of day after a misunderstanding. I find your independence enticing and I really just want to take you home."

His lips crashed into hers with a passion that Elizabeth couldn't remember any of her ex-boyfriends having. It was almost a need that was based off primal instincts. Tony's hand laced through her red hair and the other laid across the small of her back. Elizabeth let out a small moan when he pushed his body against hers, removing what little space was between them. His hand left her hair and traveled up her shirt until it found her breast. She deepened the kiss and rubbed her hand down is chest. Suddenly she remembered she was at work, and that this was inappropriate so she broke away. "Tony I can't do this at work, I have a window and all it takes is for one person to walk by and I will be in trouble beyond compare." He watched her carefully for a moment.

"Work for me. Come work at Stark Industries. We could use someone like you. Our legal team is always growing and could use more workers, if you don't want that I can get you a secretarial position or you could be my personal assistant." The dark haired man was very serious now. His brown eyes looked at her as if she didn't have any other choice but to agree. "Tony, I am afraid that I cannot accept the offer, I feel that if we took into account of what just almost happened at my desk, that things would be less than professional. I do not get paid to fool around and fondle people. This is not a brothel, this is a professional setting, and I would like to keep my job that way." Tony looked like he was offended. "I can raise your pay and I can offer you the absolute benefits that money can buy. Look, this job here is a joke Ms. Stone. Your job here is a joke; I know the potential you have to exceed in your field but while you are here you will not amount to more than they are offering." The red head was offended by his words, but wasn't sure if she could believe him. She didn't know if he was the kind of person who would manipulate to get what wants. "Mr. Phillips has been nothing but good to me. Why would I leave this job?" Tony rubbed his jaw in frustration. "Well fine, think of what I am offering you. This position will be open to you if you do happen to change your mind." Putting on his coat, he bent down and scribbled his phone number across a post-it. "Call me." With that he walked out of her office and left the building through the elevator. Elizabeth glanced at Tony's number and slipped the post-it note into her pocket

A few minutes later Alicia peaked her head into Elizabeth's office. "Come in, Alicia." The red head said, watching her friend take a seat. "Mr. Stark spent a lot of time in your office. Please, tell me what happened." Elizabeth took a sip from the cup on her desk. "I went out to his house a couple weeks ago when you told me to. I got called Pepper and I got mad so I left. Today is the first time I had seen him since it happened. Today he told me my job here was a joke and that I should go work for him at Stark Industries. He also said he was drawn to me. That is it all in a nut shell. Oh, well we also got a little less professional but we were still dressed." Her friend's eyes were wide. "Damn girl. Maybe you should take up his offer, I know I would. I mean Mr. Phillips should understand that you were offered a better position. If he doesn't then so be it, but make sure that you get everything in writing so that this cannot come back to bite you in the ass." Her blonde friend had a good point and she knew that. "I will think about it. But for now, I am going home. It is 5 o'clock and Tony Stark has taken up a better part of my day." Elizabeth said, standing up from her desk. "Gotcha." And with that her blonde friend left her office as Elizabeth gathered her stuff and headed to the elevator.

Once outside Elizabeth pulled the post-it from her pocket and grabbed her phone. Hesitantly she began dialing the number. After a few rings, a voice answered the phone "Anthony Stark." "Well hello Tony." Elizabeth purred and she swore she could almost hear his devilish grin. "I had a feeling you would call me Miss. Stone." His voice made her blush even through the phone. "How did you know that, Mr. Stark?" He let out a laugh from the other side. "Just a feeling, where are you? I would like to see you again." Elizabeth stopped walking and stood there. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him, but that had to be the reason why she called him she thought. "Come get me at the Starbucks on 8th avenue in about an hour. I have to get ready." "I will see you then." Then the phone click, signifying the phone call was over. Elizabeth headed into her building and jumped on the elevator, heading to her apartment. Once inside, she walked to the bathroom and stripped down and stepped into the shower.

When her shower was over, Elizabeth wrapped herself in her bathrobe and dried her hair straight. After she was done in the bathroom, she headed to her bedroom and began to get dressed. Elizabeth slipped on black leather a line skirt and a blue dolman top with a lace back. The red head gave herself a once over in the mirror, slipped on black flats, and headed back to the ground floor towards Starbucks. She grabbed a coffee and waited outside at a table for Tony to drive up at any moments. Many minutes passed and then a silver Audi pulled up to the curb in front of the coffee shop. Suddenly the window rolled down and there was Tony, sunglasses on with a smile across his face. A smile danced across Elizabeth's face and she got into his car. "It's nice seeing you again so soon, I didn't actually think you would call me at all." Tony said, peaking over his sunglasses then driving away from the curb. Tony's hand went straight to Elizabeth's leg, stroking the skin under her skirt. His touch caused Elizabeth's skin to prickle and her to take in a sharp breath of air. "I wasn't going to call but I couldn't see the harm in." His hand traveled up her leg, causing her to stir in her seat. She could see the smile on his face but his eyes kept on the road. "We will be at my house soon enough." He said, removing his hand. His voice was full of lust. Elizabeth nodded and frowned when Tony removed his hand and placed it back on the wheel.


	5. Earth Shattering

**A/N Thanks for reading [: This chapter isn't as lovey as some would like. Please be advised. R&R!**

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth sat at the island located in Tony's kitchen in his t-shirt. "You know, you look gorgeous is absolutely everything including nothing Ms. Stone. " Tony said, with a devilish grin plastered across his face. "That you Mr. Stark, you do not look too shabby yourself." She winked, grabbing the warm mug he placed in front of her. "I should really get going though, Tony. I have stuff to do today." Tony raised an eye brow at her. "What could you possibly have to do today that is better than lounging around with me at my mansion in my t-shirt?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Tony. She did agree that there was a slight possibility that spending time with him would be more entertaining. "I have to go to the bank Tony." Tony sipped what she assumed was a vegetable based protein drink. "Would you like a ride? I can take you there then we can come back here and lounge. We can watch movies maybe?" Elizabeth smiled at his offer.

Tony was fully aware that he sounded like he was basically begging for her to stay and this bothered him. He has never once had to beg and plead for a woman to enjoy his company. Most felt more than blessed to make it over the threshold of his front door. Women were something that Tony never had a problem with. This red-head was truly getting to him, messing with his mind. "Sure Tony, you can take me. I would prefer to go home and change first. I think that my current attire is inappropriate and I just would prefer a shower first." Tony grinned at her and she gave him a puzzled look. "Fine, I can take you home first. But I am going to need your address." he said finishing his drink.

Elizabeth sat in the passenger side of his Audi once more on the way back to her apartment. She was fully aware that Tony was going to now find out where she lived. That wasn't something that she was ready for. She like the idea of him having to ask her to see her, but now he was able to just show up at any time he wanted. "Here we are." Tony said, stepping out of the car and coming around to open the door for her to step out. "Thank you, I will be back down in a moment." Tony shut her door and leaned against his car. "I think that would be far too much publicity for you if I was to just wait outside for you. I am a popular man, Ms. Stone. People would gossip and others would wait around your apartment building to see if we were coming out together. I think it would be for the best if I was to be invited inside."

Elizabeth chewed on her lip and considered what he was saying. He was right, which he usually was. "Come on." She said, buzzing the front door and walking in. "You have seen my bedroom, it is only fair that I see yours." They rode the elevator up to her floor in silence, and stepped off. Tony followed behind her closely. Arriving at her door, he grabbed the handle and turned to brown eyed man. "You should wait out here. I will be back." She turned the handle and went in. Tony's foot prevented her from closing the door. "I won't judge if you have a mess." He offered with a smile. The red head let out a heavy sigh and opened the door for him. "It isn't that my apartment is messy as you can see." She said holding up a hand almost to guide his viewing. "Then what is it?" he said, sitting on her black couch. Elizabeth ran her hand across her face and walked into her bedroom, ignoring his question.

She could hear his steps following behind her. "Did you not hear me? I did ask you a question." He said softly. The red head sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at Tony. "It's just that I can't afford some multi-million dollar mansion in the best part of Manhattan. I feel like this is a slum compared to what you are used too, and I am embarrassed for you to see what my home looks like. I feel like you are judging the fact that I don't have a view of anything other than the building beside this one. I feel like this is just beneath you." She sighed and walked to her dresser. "I don't feel like that. I know not everyone has what I do. I wouldn't judge you because you live an apartment." He said, now it was his turn to sit on her bed. Elizabeth nodded and headed into the shower.

While Elizabeth was in the shower, Tony looked around her room. It was a room of a younger woman and someone with a free spirit. She had a saying on the wall above her bed and white lights wrapped around her headboard. Picture frames hung from the wall and sat on the top of her dresser. Tony smiled at her memories. There were pictures of her with friends and a picture with her parents both in their military uniforms and her in a graduation gown. College he thought, but one picture in general caught his attention. It was the picture he and Elizabeth had taken together by the photographer. "You still ok out there?" she asked from the bathroom, making him feel guilty for peeking into her private world. "Yep everything is fine." He answered, sitting back on her bed.

She stepped out of the bathroom in shorts and green off the shoulder shirt with black ankle socks. Her scent filled Tony's nose. He cleared his throat to help clear his mind from where it was going. "Ready?" he asked standing up. "Yep." She said, slipping on her favorite black Pumas. Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of her legs. The looked like a mile long and he just wanted to run his hand along them. They were as tan as they could be for her being a red head. He laughed to himself, this caught her attention. "Everything alright Tony?" she asked, locking the door to her apartment before they left. "Yeah everything is fine." She gave him a quick smile then headed back to the elevator.

Tony dropped her in front of her bank and waited while she went inside. Elizabeth grabbed a deposit slip and began filling it out. Suddenly a small group of men wearing hoods walked into the bank. "Hi, how can I-" The bank teller was cut off by the men pulling down their hoods revealing ski masks and a gun pointed at the woman's forehead. "Listen; don't let a single one of you try to be a hero today. I am not in the mood for that civilian heroism bullshit that I know one of you little pricks is going to try. Now, get on the ground!" Elizabeth dropped to the floor and looked around the room. There were six of them and all of them were carrying guns. There was a man and his daughter hiding in the corner, an elderly woman crying on her husband's shoulder and a pregnant woman holding on to her protruding belly. "Throw your cellphones into the middle of the room. I don't want a single one of you to get any stupid ideas." Everyone threw their cellphones towards the middle of the room and the man smashed them.

The pregnant beside her began crying, the one gunman wasn't having any of her crying. "Shut the hell up lady. Just shut up. If everyone would just cooperate then we wouldn't still be here." The lady cried harder and the gunman was obviously getting annoyed and the one with the gun at the tellers head was getting nowhere. "Look lady, put the money in the bag and we will be on our way." The teller took the bag and began filling it with money from the drawer. "Empty the safe!" he yelled, tossing another bag to a different teller. Elizabeth began creeping towards the crying pregnant woman who was cradling her stomach. "What the hell are you doing?" A man yelled pointing a gun at the red-head. "She is hyper ventilating, I was going to comfort her." With a gun pointed at Elizabeth, she still had little fear. It wasn't that she thought she could take a bullet and live, it was just that she was taught as a child if fear is shown, they will make it worse much like the pregnant woman. "Sit back down and get away from her." "No. She is pregnant. I want to make sure that she is ok." The gun way now pointed to the woman next to her. Elizabeth threw herself in front of mother-to-be and her unborn child. Next thing Elizabeth knew there was a loud bang and the sound of sirens. Her chest was burning and she could barely breathe. Everything was silent for a moment and then she was shaken back to reality by the ear piercing scream next to her and sirens.

She was worried for the mother to be but then she realized it was her that was bleeding. She looked over in time to see a SWAT team surround the gun men and Tony come running through the door. Everything was dark. _I'm dead; I took a bullet to the chest. I am not making it out of this one, _she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and saw a man leaning over her, saying something that she couldn't make out. It pained her too much to keep her eyes opened so she let them slip closed again. Elizabeth cried out a little and gasped for air. Opening her eyes again she saw the white lights of what she assumed were the hospitals by the faces staring at her and the voices. "Ms. Stone, can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me." A doctor asked. Elizabeth squinted and blinked twice then passed back out.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and was greeted by smiling faces. "You are awake, hello baby." Her momma's southern twang filled the room like sunshine. "Hi momma." The red head whispered. Her daddy's smiling face came through the door. "It is good to see you up Lizzie-pad." Tony followed in behind him. "You scared the shit out of me." Tony said bluntly. "I am sorry." She gave him half a smile. He walked over to her bed side and squeezed her hand. "What happened?" Her company looked around at each other. "You were shot in the chest, it clipped a lung baby. They said you passed out from the pain. The woman you jumped in front of stopped by a few days ago. You need to take it easy." Her momma said, holding her other hand. Elizabeth nodded and her mother let go of her hand. "Your mother and I have to get back to work. We were given time off, but you know how the military actually works. Plus you seem to be in good hands." Her father said, smiling at Tony. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stone. I only wish it could have been under better circumstances." They nodded and walked out of her room.

Tony slumped in the chair next to her bed with his head in his hands. "I knew there was something wrong. I called the police, but I should have gone in with you. This might not have happened. I am so sorry, I am Iron Man but I couldn't even stop this from happening. When I heard the gunshot I knew right then that my fear was confirmed. Please forgive me." Elizabeth looked at Tony and smiled. "It isn't your fault at all Tony. I want you to believe me. Plus I don't think your chest can handle anymore shrapnel." Tony chuckled and grabbed her hand again. "Stay with me. I understand that you have your own place, but you have to go through rehabilitation and I don't think that all those floors will be good for your chest. Let me take care of you. I can get you the best help money can buy." Elizabeth sighed and let out a cough. "I don't want you to feel obligated to do this." His eyes met hers and he smiled. "I don't feel obligated. I want to take care of you. That is the end of it."


	6. One Small Step

Sorry this took so long and sorry that it is so short. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Months went by and after many months of therapy and recovering, she was finally feeling more like herself. She was grateful for Tony's hospitality but she was more than ready to sleep in her own bed and work from her desk once more. That morning while Tony was in his lab, Elizabeth started gathering the things or hers that accumulated at his home. She threw a suitcase onto the bed she used and began packing it with clothes. "What are you doing?" Tony asked, startling her. Elizabeth placed the folded shirt into the luggage and turned to Tony. "I am moving back home. The doctors say I am able to work again. So I figured that I would move home and settle back into my life." She said with a smile.

Tony wore a look of surprise across his face. Elizabeth could feel the knot in her stomach grow tighter with every silent minute that passed. Tony opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Finally he began to speak. "You don't have to leave. You can stay here. It's nice to have another person around besides JARVIS." It wasn't a lot, but Tony felt like he was begging.

Elizabeth shook her head no. "Thank you Tony, but I am ready to move home. I feel like I am intruding in your space. As wonderful as this has been, I do miss the four walls of my home. Plus, it is closer to my job, so it's easier." Tony stepped into the room and over to the bed with the suitcase. He took a few of her items out and put them on the bed. "I offered you a position with my company. The benefits alone should be plenty enough to want to work for me." She picked her clothes off the bed and placed them back. "I can't Tony, you know that."

Tony stood up straight and walked out of the bedroom. "JARVIS, get a car ready to take Miss. Stone home." The voice of JARVIS filled the room. The red-head stood by the bed she used in the rich man's home. "Tony, wait!" she hollered, running up to him. He turned around and faced her, his brown eyes dug into her. "Is there something you need Miss. Stone?" He asked, standing with his back to the wall.

"Don't be like this. You have been so generous to me the many months Tony, you can't possibly believe that I would be able to take any more from you." Her words were her only defense against his now coldness. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. "Elizabeth, our relationship was based originally on pure sexual attraction that night. Everything after that was my doing. I reached out to you for another night. With you staying here during your recovery, I have grown to care for you in a different way. That is possible when you were here that I gave you the space to recover. I didn't make any sort of moves on you because I knew you were hurt."

Elizabeth stood there, staring into his big brown eyes. Tony leaned closer to her face and placed his hand under her chin. His lips met hers, first the kisses were soft and kind then turned to rough passionate kisses. She lifted her hands to tangle them in his short brown hair. The need between them was more than she anticipated. Her need for him was beyond what she imagined. He placed kisses down her neck like a trail of desire. A nip placed on her neck caused her to let out a small moan. She could feel his smile on her ear. Tony picked her up, and Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him. He pushed back against the wall and pulled her shirt off of her.

Tony placed kisses on her neck and chest as she wrapped her fingers in his hair again. "Let's go to my room." He said, carrying her in the direction before she even said a word.

* * *

Elizabeth laid her head on Tony's bare chest; she could feel the rising and falling of his chest. Slowly she lifted a finger and traced it around the arc reactor protruding from his chest. "Does it ever hurt?" Tony lifted his head and looked at her. "No. It doesn't. Not really anymore." His words were soft. Elizabeth sat up and got out of bed. She dressed herself in her bra and panties and covered up with his shirt. "If you're going to put my shirt on every time you get out of bed, I might have to get you just move in permanently." Tony said, winking.

The red head blushed and put her hair into a high pony tail. Tony sat up and slipped on boxers and a pair of sweat pants. Elizabeth followed Tony out of his bedroom. Walking into his living room, they were greeted by Pepper Potts' eyes.

Tony stopped in his tracks and Elizabeth played with the hem of the shirt and pulling it down to give herself some decency. The red head knew that this was uncomfortable for all of them. Pepper cleared her throat and switched her gaze to Elizabeth. "So is this the woman who you are hiring to Stark Industries?" The tone was flat. "As a matter of fact it is. Pepper, this is Elizabeth Stone." The blonde gave a smirk that implied that she was less than impressed by the sight of the red head. "Besides sleeping with you, does she have any other credentials?" Tony let out a laugh. "Pepper, if that was the only thing that was really necessary, she would already have the job." He said, then headed for the kitchen leaving the two women standing alone in the living room.

"As a matter of fact Ms. Potts, I can have my resume emailed to you. I believe that my past experiences and my schooling will be more than satisfactory."

"I will be the judge of that Miss. Stone. Unlike Tony though, I am less impressed by your horizontal skills."

"If you have a problem with me being here Ms. Potts, I recommend you take it up with Tony. I am not the person you want to take it up with, I promise."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked, an appalled look smeared on her face.

"Pepper, I have kick boxed since I was 15; I am now 28 years old. It isn't a threat. I will not have you judge me on my personal life. I am sure you have some skeletons in your closet. Don't pretend you don't." Now her twang was audible.

The blonde woman scoffed and turned towards Tony's office and clicked her way down the stairs. Elizabeth walked out onto the balcony and took in a deep breath of fresh air. The red head placed her elbows on the railing and leaned her head on her hands. Elizabeth was getting in over her head and she could feel it. This thing with Tony was going faster than she was ready for. She always took him as a no strings attached kind of guy. But now there he was, insisting for her to take a job at Stark Industries and letting her stay at his home.

"I can't do it." She whispered to herself. She turned around and faced the door that led back inside. The reflection from the sliding glass doors was of someone she wasn't familiar with. It looked her, but she didn't feel like it was her. Several moments passed as she stared at herself, taking in everything that was different.

Elizabeth was taken by surprise when the sliding glass door opened and Tony walked out. "So I heard you threatened Pepper." He said, crossing his arms. "I did not threaten her; I just let her know that I have kick boxed since I was 15. I thought I was merely sharing my past experiences." Tony laughed and shook his head. He stepped forward and placed his arms around her waist. "She is just looking out for what is best for the company and what is best from me. That is, even if she is wrong about it."

Elizabeth rubbed her hands over her face, trying to help with the confusion. "Don't look so worried, you have nothing to worry about." He whispered in her ear and planting a kiss on her neck. "I really would like you to move in. If you agree, I will have movers and packers get everything tomorrow and you will be moved in." This was a big step for Elizabeth and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to move in. "I think I will." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Wonderful! Tomorrow we will have your stuff moved in and moved into a spare room. If you change your mind at any time I will help you get another apartment."

Elizabeth smiled ear to ear and Tony took her hand in his. "Could we go to my apartment and get some stuff for tonight?"

Tony gave her a nod and took her by the hand and led her back into the house.


End file.
